battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Those Guys
Those Guys (例のヤツ Rei no Yatsu, That Guy) is an enemy that appears in the Main Chapters and Stories of Legend. Enemy They are a small crowd (3) of stick figures, and are a very common and relatively weak enemy. They have high health but low attack damage, kind of like a twisted counterpart of Tank Cat. They have a semi-quick attack speed. There will be some infuriating moments in the game where Those Guys takes a hit from the Cat Cannon without being knocked back or killed. Strategy Those Guys are somewhat hard for newer players because they have a lot more health and one knockback. However, only one of them is easily killable with an Axe Cat or even multiple Basic Cats. However, when there are multiple clumps of them, they quickly turn into a nuisance, like in Denmark (Empire of Cats). In this case, a Bird Cat, Titan Cat or any other unit with area attack can easily take care of them. Later on, though, they will turn into meatshields for harder enemies, like Le'boin,Master A. or Camelle. However, they will usually be just as easy as they were in Empire of Cats. If you reach Uncanny Legends Those Guys' strength magnification will boost to 4000%. Having all cannon damage treasures is not enough, make sure that the Cat Cannon's level is at least level 11 so that this enemy doesn't start being a problem again. Dictionary Variants Trolly Blogger An enemy that appears in middle Stories of Legend stages. Has the ability to push back Cat Units with his weak area attack. Mr. Angel (Angel) Encountered in middle Stories of Legend stages. Is even faster than Trolly Blogger and has a chance to weaken cats. 400 (Event Enemy) A much weaker variant of Those Guys, wearing neon colored bandanas and holding glowsticks with the same color. Found in the Crazed Moneko Stages. Firework Guys (Event Enemy) A variant of Those Guys similar to 400, but they don't attack and they are only two stick figures with a firework cannon. Can be found in most events. The Thrillerz (Zombie) A Zombie variant of Those Guys, appearing in ITF 2 Outbreaks. They have the typical zombie abilities (Except for being able to burrow twice, unlike other zombies which burrow once), and higher HP, Speed, and Damage, but their attack rate is slightly longer. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the backswing end until the attack animation start. Trivia *Those Guys, Thief Cat, and Martin are the only units whose DPS is the same amount than the damage they deal per hit, as their attack frequency is exactly 1 second. Gallery IMG 2729.PNG|(New) English Version Stick guys.png|(Old) English Version stick guys jp.jpg|Japanese Version Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/enemy/004.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Snache | Hippoe >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies